


What if?

by Swalublue



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Ezra Bridger never completed his Jedi trials. As days before his trial was supposed to take place. The Republic senate disbands the order; now he lives a civilian life on Lothal. While studying the ways of the force in his spare time. But that's about to end as Confederacy troops appear on Lothal, determined to regain their former strength. Which threatens to reignite the Clone Wars which has never truly ended.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“This is Master Obi Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that the senate bill AZ-26 has passed. Officially ending the Jedi Order as we know it, and making all Jedi activity illegal. As of now our future is uncertain...Do not return to your temples, complete your missions. You are now citizens of the Republic. Though this will be a shocker to you, as it is to me. All I can say is believe in the force, and trust in yourself. One day our order will rise again, like a phoenix from its own ashes. But until then...may the force be with you.”   
-Obi Wan Kenobi


	2. Chapter 1

Author’s Note: This is some background information about this AU. Anakin Skywalker never betrays the order. And kills Darth Sidious altering the timeline. Mace Windu takes reins as the acting chancellor. Thousands of Jedi quit the order, or went their own way. And after an election was held, Windu made sure all the power was restored to the senate. Bail Organa takes control as the chancellor, but the order is split in two. The Jedi council takes all their holocrons, secrets, sith artifacts, and buries it deep within secrets of the order. Emptying their temples as the hatred for the Jedi reaches a fever pitch. So the Jedi council buried the knowledge on a secret world in the outer rim and many have begun to wonder where they went wrong. 4BBY the Jedi order is officially disbanded by a democrat vote in the senate, and Ezra Bridger a jedi padawan. Close to completing his Jedi trials before the bill is passed. Now he struggles to live a civilian life on Lothal.   
Chapter 1  
“So you think there's going to be war? I mean the standoff has been going on for a full rotation now.” Ezra Bridger, kept a stone look on his face. looked at the male twi’lek who was sitting on the couch munching on Meiloorun fruit listening to the holonet. He could only shake his head, why should I care about the Republic? He thought they did betray him and all his friends, so what was the point? Ezra shook his head and didn’t answer and went back to messing with his droid, there is no emotion, there is peace. He took in a deep breath, and allowed his frustrations to flow away deep into the river that was the force. “Come on kid you gotta have some opinion on the Republic.”   
“My opinion is that I don’t like politicians or politics. And let's leave it at that.” Ezra said after a while the twi’lek who named Ypo studied the boy. He couldn't see his face, but he was silent, and waiting until he finally popped his head back. “What?” Ezra asked with a puzzled look on his face. Ypo seemed extremely unconvinced at the answer, and he could feel the growing frustration and distrust.   
“There has to be more than that.” He said, and Ezra just shook his head.   
“Fine. You want to know my opinions on politicians? They are corrupt, greedy, immoral, and care more about their power. Then the people they should be helping. And no politician has given me any faith to believe them.” He said in his calm manor, and Ypo looked intrigued, for years now he had been trying to get Ezra to open up. “Look I don’t have faith in politicians since… no nevermind. It’s not important. The droid motivator has been cleaned and put back together. Since I’m done with my work I’m heading out to get a bit to eat, and clear my head. Do you want anything?”   
“No thanks. You are an interesting man Ezra Bridger.” Ypo said and handed him a batch of credits, “A little something on me since you’ve worked so hard lately. I ain’t the type of guy to give advice, but go out and make some friends. Go out meet a girl, bring her home and do a little hockey. Kids your age should be out in the world exploring sociling, not locked up in a cooky old shop. And one of these days Bridger you’re going to tell me about your past. You keep hinting at it, but refuse to tell me.” And with that he walked back to his seat, and Ezra looked at him for one moment, and followed the call of the force.   
Walking deep into the shop he went to his room, it was dainty clean and almost nothing in it. Minus a neatly folded bed, a mirror, and a dresser which contained his clothes. Pulling open the first drawer, and moved some of his orange uniforms. To pull out a small box with the symbol of the Jedi Order on it, and put it on the ground inside were items. His lightsaber, a holoron, his robes, and his old padawan braid. Jedi weren’t allowed to own worldly possessions, and he grabbed the lightsabers. “It’s alright I hear you.” He put the box back and corrected his dresser drawer so no one who didn’t look could see the box. Switching into a brown robe, that allowed him to move up and about.   
“Oi! One last thing.” He turned up to see Ypo standing there and scratching the back of his head. “Try to loosen up a little. You're quite a tight knot, and people mostly women are turned off by that. Talk to them like we do eh?” Ypo said awkwardly, “Look I just want you to be a little more….Veche. And have some friends more than I? A lonely drunk man eh?” He sighed awkwardly and Ezra though a moment before touching the man’s shoulders.   
“I’ll do… that.” And with that Ezra put the hood over his head, and walked away, flipping off the switch.  
“I swear upon the nine-ladies you will be more Veche. And whatever trauma you have in your past won’t hold you back as often it does now.” Ypo shook his head, and watched the boy leave, “Now then what do you have in here?” He said and went digging through the boy's possession only to find the box with his stuff inside. “What the?”   
Old Jho’s Pit Stop. Jhothal, Lothal  
“Ah Ezra Bridger what would you like today?” Old Joe said with a smile on the Ithorian face, as the boy took a seat. He handed the boy a cup of bantha milk, “If you're curious we got someone special in house today. The vice-governor, Maketh Tua, keep an eye on her. Some of these goons have intentions for political games.” Ezra nodded his head, Joe had been one of his few friends since coming to Lotahl. And helped out with security to the point he would always help out. Ezra nodded his head, and turned only slightly as to not give his presence anything she stood in the back with another man laughing. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a green and gray uniform.   
“Cool?” Anyway Ypo wants me to make some ‘friends’ and maybe ‘find a girl to hookey’ and you know neither of these things I’m gonna do.” He said, “Just give me the usual Joe.” The ithorian nodded and turned back towards his cooking. There is no chaos, there is harmony. Ezra thought to himself and allowed himself to be indowebed by the flowing current of the force. Allowing him to feel the rumbling of hover cars outside, the mechanical feet taping against the floor, the heartbeat of every man and woman in the canteen.   
“Here you go.” The Ithorian put down the plate, and Ezra thanked him poliety. “You don’t have to thank me all the time. We’re friends.” He said in his mechanical voice from the translater around his neck.   
“I know just being polite.” The Ithorian walked off and the boy ate his meal, one of the few personal things he liked. On his plate was space waffles, syrup doused with fresh veggies, and some fish from the market. Served alongside a drink of Bajjah, nothing felt better than after a hard day's work.   
“Lookey at what we have here?” Ezra had finished his meal and turned towards the governor who was drunk. “Little miss pretty trying to sell are home to these slavers of the Republic.” A blue rodian had approached the woman, and he wasn't happy, and very intoxicated with something that wasn’t liquor. The boy’s hand went automatically to the shaft of his lightsaber, and Jho looked at the boy worried. “And I’m sick of this. Death to the Republic.” The woman broke out into a fit of laughter, and this only angered him more. He pulled out a blaster from his side, and Ezra reacted. He took the bottle of liquor from the table, and threw it at the man using the force to guid it. “Who threw that?” He turned around and was looking and the other people in the canteen didn’t give him much notice.   
“That would be me.” Ezra said and stood up from his seat, and a group of people had formed around him. “Now I’m gonna ask you all to leave before things get nasty. I don’t want to hurt any of you fine gentlemen.” Ezra said in a calm manner he had dealt with many situations like this, and it was simple. “You’re disturbing the peace.” Jho looked at the boy as he was reaching for his blaster.   
“Always got to be a hero do we? We ain’t doing anything wrong just telling the governor over here how we feel about her… decisions in office.”   
“I don’t like politicians anymore than you do, but leave her alone. She’s drunk and on a date. Or whatever let her enjoy her time.” The men looked at each other, and this only seemed to anger them even more. Ezra held out his hand, and used the force allowing the blaster to come flying into his hands. “Now leave.” He said using a more force in his voice then he usually did, and this only made them laugh.   
“Right now we have six Republic officers within this very establishment-” He was cut off as one of the man’s men swung at the boy. He ducked and summoned the force to send them stumbling to the ground.   
“Shut up.” He kicked the man in the stomach as he tried to run into the wall, and Ezra grabbed his lightsabers. As blaster bolts came flying and he blocked them into the wall, and soon the entire room had gone silent. “A-A J-Je-Jedi.” They took off running, and he sighed as he requiped the weapon back to his belt. And turned back to Jho the establishment went back to it’s usual banter, and the Ithorian was deadly silent.   
“You?”   
“Yes I was, before the Republic disbanded the order now I’m just a citizen of the Republic. So don’t-'' He went silent and closed his eyes so he could hear the call of the force. And turned around standing behind him with brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a gray Republic uniform, and he went silent. “Sabine?”


End file.
